The present invention relates to an apparatus for separating entrained liquid particles from a stream of gas of the type having an enclosure in which are disposed a plurality of generally parallel partitions of zig zag horizontal cross-sectional shape distributed at even intervals and defining a plurality of inter-partitions channels constituting respective sinuous travelling paths for said stream of gas.
It relates particularly to an apparatus or separator whose partitions carry fins covering each convex fold of said partitions, each fin forming with its supporting partition an open scoop facing the gas flow.
The invention is particularly, also not exclusively, suitable for high efficiencies eliminators used for natural circulation steam generators of nuclear reactors.
Gas-liquid separators of the above defined type are already known. The document FR-A-No. 1 541 045, relating to a device for separating liquid from a gaseous fluid, shows a separator construction in which partitions or "blade elements" present regular series of successive convex folds and concave folds. Fins are fixed on each convex fold and extend from said fold in the direction of the gas flow for collecting or trapping the liquid.
This type of separator, although it presents a high efficiency for a drop size distribution with size larger than the limit drop size to consider, has the drawback of important pressure drops for a given flow rate.
The limit drop size is the size of the smallest drop which, for given separator construction, gas velocity and characteristics of the liquid and gas involved, can just be completely eliminated.